<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shelter by BumpkinDice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729082">Shelter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice'>BumpkinDice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Hashirama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega!Madara, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, there is some plot I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama finds Madara in a cave, the omega hiding away while in heat.  </p><p> </p><p>Aka: Me writing HashiMada smut~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing abo dynamics for this ship, I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, sorry!! Also I don't write much smut and it might show. c':</p><p>You can always chat about this ship or other naruto ones.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hashirama roamed through the empty forest where a skirmish between his clan and the Uchihas had happened earlier. He had arrived too late but luckily there were no casualties, the Uchihas having retreated. Of course, he was surprised to hear this. And when the rest of Senju made their way back home, something made Hashirama stay back. A certain scent in the air. He raised his head and sniffed and that’s how he found himself entranced by this strange yet sweet aroma. The forest was silent and the wind a calm whisper above, slightly rustling the branches. A ghost of a smile graced his lips, while he hummed to himself. His mind wandered off, thinking about a certain Uchiha, as per usual. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He missed Madara dearly and sadly, the only times they got to see each other was on the battlefield. His best friend turned enemy, looked magnificent, face full of determination, Sharingan blazing. Hashirama enjoyed fighting against him but it also pained him to know that it wasn’t simple spars but war. One time, he almost got himself killed when he lost focus last time, eyes glued to the form of Madara, and how he appeared to be almost dancing when they clashed. It made him groan in despair, wanting to badly press his body to the other man. His alpha yearning to mate the omega. It was a blessing and a curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Madara was an omega, which surprised Hashirama when he  found out one day when they were in the throes of a fight. The raven haired man had gotten real close, in fact, he had Hashirama on the ground, practically straddling him. The Senju moaned when Madara had bent down and growled in his face but jumped off immediately, face red as his Sharingan. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Omega?” Hashirama breathed out, looking at Madara with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck off or I’ll kill you,” Madara hissed, unsheathing his katana. They went back to their clashing but Madara never attempted to drop him again, in fact, every time they touched, he flinched and backed off just as quickly. But since then, Hashirama has made it his goal to never harm him, or let him be harmed by other Senjus. He had to protect him, he had to prove that they didn’t need to fight. That they could make peace, make a village and maybe, they could be together. No longer as merely friends but possibly mates. They could have their brothers safe and have a family. Of course, when he had mentioned the chance of a union between them, Madara had kicked him hard in the crotch, cursing aloud to the alpha about how he spouted out the most ridiculous things he has ever heard. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They were both the respected leader of their clans so why couldn’t they at least try? Maybe he wanted to date first, Hashirama had thought and said as much, saying if they ceased this clash of clans, he could take him out, visit a hot spring.The omega stumbled back, falling flat on his ass, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing yet no words came out until he shot straight back up and shoved a finger at Hashirama’s chest.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stop playing mind games you filthy Senju!” He had shouted, causing Hashirama to pout. He hated being called that, he washed often! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘I’m not playing at anything, truly. Madara, I don’t want to lose more clan members and I care for you, and will always care. Why can’t we give us a chance? Give peace a chance?” Hashirama had pleaded and when he saw their younger brothers race towards them, he groaned internally, knowing the conversation would be cut short. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After that, he could never talk to Madara again without Izuna running to his side, leaving a furious Tobirama in the dust or he called for an early retreat. But possibly the worst of it was the fact that Hashirama would become so affected by his scent and he knew Madara was in the same boat. Going as far as to kiss in a battle once when no one was watching. It left Hashirama reeling, face flustered, and needing to have their lips pressed together once more. Madara had apologized, face flaming, looking anywhere but at him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It wasn’t fair, really, because when he tried to kiss the omega, he received a punch to the face. Tobirama had asked why he hadn’t blocked it and Hashirama muttered about having an off day, mood gloomy. The rejection had hurt, especially from someone he wanted to be with, with all the fiber of his being.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But of course Madara would make it worse by rubbing his cheek against Hashirama’s face, scenting him during a battle in a storm. He could feel how cold the omega was, and he fought back the urge to wrap him up in his arms and warm him up. They paused, eyes bearing into one another, he whispered something while a lighting bolt shot above the sky. It muffled what he had said to Hashirama and he cursed all the gods for their timing. What had he said? His scent was intoxicating, having an edge to it Hashirama never smelled before.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That was only a few days ago though and he still thought about it. Dreamt that he had confessed his love or that he wanted a ceasefire. It made Hashiramas throat constrict and eyes water. Oh, how he wished it was so. He yearned for the bloodshed to end and for them to be reunited. Tobirama called him childishly naive but he couldn’t help himself and knew that it could become a reality. He would make it so. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A breeze brushed his cheeks and the strange scent was even stronger now,“With his nostrils flaring, he took a deep breath, mind screaming ‘Omega nearby’. He pressed on, following the trail until he reached a cave carved into the side of the mountain, entrance semi-hidden by overgrown plants and vines. But his alpha nose was strong and his senses told him that is where the source is coming from. He walked up to it, cutting the vines to let light in. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A dark form was hunched over and Hashirama knew in a flash of a second who it was. The scent was practically branded into his memory. He was surprised it took him getting this close to recognize it, gasping, he whispered, “Madara?” into the cave.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“H-Hashi?” He heard the other man say and he slowly walked up to him, pausing when the stench of the omega hormones overwhelmed his nose. Hashirama wanted to groan in delight, the smell soothing and enriching. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you okay, Madara?” He asked after he heard a moan be emitted, breaking him from his stupor. He had a hunch, what with the glaringly obvious scent Madara had about him that he was entering if not already starting his heat. But he needed the other to confirm it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure you know what’s happening to me, idiot,” The Uchiha said, giving him an annoyed look. The alpha bit his lips and nodded. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why are you here and not with your clan, Madara? Surely you have the means to deal with your heat there and it’s safer. Out here, an enemy could find you!” Hashirama stated, face full of worry. The alpha in him screamed that he be the one to help and protect the omega. This was Madara, not just some random poor soul. But he would never force himself on the other. He could help in other ways. If just to simply guard the cave</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Madara growled and swiftly kicked a leg at Hashirama, causing him to crash to the ground, armour clinking loudly, echoing throughout the cave. Hashirama whimpered, outing when he sat up and saw the other man bare his teeth in aggression. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t you think I know that? I’m here because it’s better than being there and forced to be mated by an alpha I don’t even care for. ‘You’re at the perfect age to mate, Madara’, ‘You must find a partner for you are clan leader, Madara’. It’s all fucking crap!” Madara exclaimed with irritation, chest heaving when he was done. Feeling deep empathy and sorrow, for he too has been nagged as well, specifically the by Elders in his clan to find a partner. None would do, he had only one in mind and here he was, sitting right in front of him, with a light sheen of sweat on his visible skin, scent a delightful one, and in heat. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They already have a match set up?” Asked the brunette, recalling how the Uzumaki clan had offered the leader's first daughter as his wife not long ago. He never got round to replying, didn’t have the heart to. Others told him to accept, to strengthen the alliance between the clans. But that wasn’t the clan he needed to build one with. Not the one who they had been at war with for so long.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, Hikaku. He’s an alpha, strong and smart, one of the more powerful Uchiha. But not someone I want to fuck or even marry him,” Madara explained, face scrunched up in disgust. Hashirama held back a ‘horrah’, glad to know that he didn’t have any romantic feelings towards this Hikaku. He scooted over closer before speaking.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I see. I am not going to lie and say that it doesn’t please me to hear this. I my-” without being able to finish what he was going to say, he got pushed away by the angry midget uchiha. Not that he’d ever say that aloud unless he wanted to be castrated. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, don’t come closer!” Said the panicked looking omega, kunai already out,dangerously pointing his way. Nodding his head,quckly raised his hands up in defeat.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry! I forgot, well, it’s actually hard not to forget you’re in heat, what with all the hormones in the air and... I am an alpha,” He muttered sheepishly.  “I didn’t have any malicious intent! How about this, I protect you while you deal with your heat here,” he offered the Uchiha, earning a scoff and eye roll.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No,” was all Madara huffed out, immediately. Hashirama knew he’d reject the idea but decided to press on.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I swear to you, as a clan leader who strives to be virtuous and just, as an alpha who only wants to protect, and most importantly, as a friend who needs to make sure his dearest, most precious friend will be alright. I will stand by outside, no matter how long it takes. I will not take advantage of you, will not force myself on you, I would rather kill myself than ever attempt that, “He stated, eyes looking straight at the other, jaw set. Even if he was rejected once more, he had to stand his ground. But it would be easier if the other just accepted his aid. He heard the audible gulp Madara took.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I believe you but…” Madara said, voice wavering, while looking flushed as his scent grew even stronger.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But what?” Hashirama asked, needing to hear what the other had to say. Madara finally looked him back in the eyes, lowering his kunai.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s because of you I’m in heat,” He explained, voice shy from being considered whispering, cheeks dusted with a  light shade of pink. Hashirama felt his inner alpha scream in delight. Hell, who wouldn’t want to hear that they had such an effect on another? He licked his lips and held back a goofy grin when Madara’s eyes followed the movement.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I...still want peace. I believe we can at least try. Please, will you let me?” Hashirama asked, tone pleading. Tobirama would be disappointed in the desperation his tone held but how could he not be desperate? This was too important. His brother too agreed a village should be formed, despite disagreeing it had to be done with the Uchihas. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That all? You want to play guardian over me or do you want more? I know you do but tell me this, how am I sure what you want isn’t only to claim stake over the Uchihas?”Madara said, the scent turned sour as Madara expressed his worry and it hurt Hashirama to hear the suspicion of ill intent behind his previous declaration.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll take whatever you’ll give me, either the role of your guardian while you’re in heat or to lay with you as a lover who wants to help their partner. I’ll still love you no matter what. I don’t want to own the Uchihas, I just want to stop our clans from destroying each other. And for you and me to be together, as whatever you’re comfortable with, “ Hasirama said, meaning it with all his soul and spirit . Madara stared at him, eyes gleaming with what looked like unshed tears. He took an unsteady breath. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll give it a chance, a peace treaty, regardless of how the other clan members will react. And us, I’ll give what we can have an opportunity. I can’t do this any longer, everytime we meet out there, I become so overwhelmed with need. It’s absolutely infuriating! I gave the last of my heat suppressants to another omega recently,” Madara spoke out, knuckles turning white from the grip he still held on the kunai. Hashirama knew if that was the case, the other clan must be running low on supplies. How long had it been since they had been able to buy some from a village? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hashirama couldn’t hold himself back and jumped the other, wrapping his arms around him and giving him the tightest hug he could muster.</span>
  <span>With an overwhelmed shout he tried pushing the taller one off, expressing his feeling of being crushed. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Get off me you buffoon! I want my ribs in one piece, please!” Madara yelled and with that, Hashirama sheepish loosened his hold but refused to move away. He has a better view now, up close to Madara. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How long,” He started, smiling fondly at the spiky haired omega, raising one hand to cup the side of Madara’s face, “How long have you wanted this?” he finished. He hoped it was as long as he had wanted the other.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ever since I presented. I was pissed at first but when I faced you after that, I knew that...you were my alpha,” Madara mumbled, cheeks turning fully red. It was endearing and Hashirama giggled, receiving a bite to the palm of his hand.  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me! I’ll kick you out of here before we even get started!” Madara threatened, glaring daggers at Hashirama. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t help myself! I am just so happy! Can you blame me? I’ve wanted this for such a long time,” Hashirama said, eyes watering from the overwhelming joy he felt. Madara scoffed and brushed some hair that stuck to his face from the sweat.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just one rule, don’t fucking bite my neck. We can’t be mated too soon. Not until after the village is up, got it?” Madara said, voice firm. Hashirama nodded, he could agree with that. It would be too rushed, jarring for both clans, better to start with the introduction of peace between their clans and later bring up a union between them. Hell, Tobirama would bulk at the mere idea that he and Madara intended to become official partners. No, he rather not think about his brother and his no doubt conviction that the Uchihas were no good. His precious little brother just needed convincing, and needed to be shown that the clan wasn’t as cursed as he claimed them to be. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I promise as long as you don’t bite mine first,” Hashirama said , laughing with mirth. Madara blinked before shaking his head, muttering to himself that he hoped he wouldn’t regret picking such a fool to be with. While they had been talking, the omegas scent has only thickened in the air and even Hashirama himself was quite affected himself, feeling warm all over, his instincts yelling at the back of his mind to start the consummation. Madara now stood up in front of him, eyes on Hashirama’s armour. He realized that the other was indicating for him to stand up as well. Madara soon helped  Hashirama out of his armour, they both stood there in silence, only their breath being heard and the wind outside, some droplets falling down deeper in the cave. Not the immediate place he’d pick for their first time laying together but it would do. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So are we really doing this?” Hashirama asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He resisted the urge to bounce on the ball of his feet from his excitement. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What? Getting cold feet already? Pathetic,” Madara said,crossing his arms but making no further movement to continue the undressing process. Ah, yes, they were both virgin and it clearly showed. He supposed they had to get naked, obviously. Yet it made him blush at the thought of seeing Madara without a shirt. The last time he had seen him shirtless, they were children, undeveloped and so innocent, playing in the river that brought them together. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well for fucks sake, you’re the alpha, the sex craved one, shouldn’t you, I don’t know, take charge?” Madara said, huffing out his chest, hands on his hips. Hashirama drooped his shoulders and jutted out his bottom lip, giving his signature puppy-eyed pout. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That is quite rude and archaic thinking! I would never say that since you’re in heat, you’d be the one that should be jumping me. This is my first time as well, I have been saving myself!” Hashirama defend himself with, not appreciating being the one who should supposedly know everything about sex. He knew how to masturbate but that’s about it. Well, and kiss but he stopped that after he couldn’t help but wish the other person was Madara.He even had moaned it out and got a slap to the face, the person thoroughly offended and they had a right to be.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Who says I haven’t had sex before, shared my heat?” Madara said, raising an eyebrow. Hashirama felt as if freezing water had been dumped on him. Wait, he wasn’t a virgin as well? He had slept with...another? He knew that was a possibility but prayed otherwise, wanting them to be each other's first. He wanted to exclaim that it wasn’t fair but he never owned a claim on him so he kept his silence but the distraught was glaringly evident on his sullen face.</span>
  <span> While the ravens face remained serious for a few too long seconds, he could notice the twitch in his lips, before the man in front of him burst with hysterical laughter.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Hashirama whined, not liking to be so cruelly ridiculed by the other. After a good moment, Madara wiped a tear away from his eye, before suddenly clutching his stomach again and moaning. Hashirama reached for him, stabilizing him by gripping his shoulders. A down right deliciously appetizing scent filled his nostrils and now he may have never slept with an omega but he knew about their heats and what happened during them. Slick, that had to be the source, Madara was heading deeper into his heat and soon enough he’d be less coherent and lost in his need. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I- Fuck, Hashirama,” He said, hands now gripping Hashirama’s forearms. ‘Oh, trust me, I want to get there’ Hashirama thought internally. “Damn it! Now my pants are ruined. Look, let’s just strip alright? I can’t hold on for much longer. I don’t know what I’m doing either, this is my first go as well and don’t look so smug about it. Just drop your pants you useless alpha!” Madara said, shoving roughly away from Hashirama and proceeding to remove his article of clothing. Hashirama stood there and drooled at the sight of such lovely pale skin being revealed to him. He felt the urge to bite him, everywhere, but knew that his mating gland was off limits, he wouldn’t break his word and attack it. He yelped when Madara pitched his cheeks harshly, a pissed off look on his face. Hashirama quickly removed his clothing, picking up on the hint. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Once they were naked, Hashirama paused, stating that he should make a bed for them. Madara rolled his eyes and told him to hurry. With his mokuton, he created a bed and even made leaves as cushions of sorts to soften the hard wood. Madara looked at the bed, face blank but Hashirama could tell he was nervous, now gloveless fingers leaving crescents in the palm of his hands.Hashirama slowly grabbed a hand and guided Madara to the bed, laying the other down and joining in. Hashirama was on top of him, face hovering above. They looked at each other before closing the gap between them and kissing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Both groaned in delight, kiss started off slow and savouring the taste of each other, enjoying the feel of their lips. This alone was worth the wait, Hashirama thought. Being able to kiss with no one to tear them apart, to yell that as enemies, they should be ripping each other's throat out. No, here they could bask in each other's embraces. The kiss soon turned heated when Madara introduced his tongue into the equation and Hashirama copied the action. They barely paused to breath, elicticning moans from one another. Hashirama placed a hand over Madara’s neck, caressing, while Madara wrapped his arms around his neck. His lips drifted off to the side of his mouth before peppering kisses all along his face, jaw, and down to his neck, giving gentle pecks before lowering further, Madara unwrapping his arms and staring down at Hashirama with lidded eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted,” Hashirama said, hands mapping out every curve of the spiky haired man's body. Madara muttered something about how he didn’t need cheesy compliments, saying he wasn’t some fucking meal. Hashirama snickered before eyeying a nipple. He bit his lips before pressing them to it, Madara arched his back, gasping, bringing his hand onto Hashirama’s hair. Not knowing if what he did felt good or if it made him uncomfortable, he paused until Madara yanked his hair, telling him he better not tease him with just a little lick. Blushing but completely turned on, he continued his ministration of the dusty pink nipple, kissing it before lapping at it. Feeling the nub harden, he raised his right hand to touch the other one, not wanting to neglect it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With his thumb, he rubbed circles around it,gently pinching it, earning him a howl and a hip thrust. When he felt the hardened member of the other, Hashirama groaned, causing vibrations to tickle the nipple he had his mouth over.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“F-Fucking hell, definitely do that again, but harder,” Madara breathelessly let out, sweat all over his body. Hashirama nodded and continued, mouth sucking at a nipple while the other one being pinched, eventually he switched and repeated his actions, even going as far as to bite down on the nub playfully. Madara bucked his hips, crying out loud. Hashirama felt his manhood swell up even more and he practically assaulted the man’s chest. By the end of it, it was littered with sweat, saliva, and bite marks while his head felt a bit sore from all the hair pulling Madara inflicted on his scalp, not that he was complaining. It was a painfully delightful feeling. It made him glad he grew out his hair. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“S-Stop fooling around, you big oaf!” Madara pleaded, dropping his head down on the leaves, chest heaving up and down. Hashirama relented and moved from his chest, smiling when he heard a whine. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Aw, I’m not leaving, Mads,” He joked and regretted it when Madara activated his Sharingan. He tried to calm the other man reassuringly, saying he was just playing around and that he needed to move on to the step. Which made his heart race, ah the next step. He recalled how he once went to a restaurant in a village with other alphas and some betas of his clan after a mission to retrieve more medicines and supplies. They chatted about their recent conquests. He usually tuned out those types of conversations in the past but ever since he had learned madara was an omega, he paid attention that time. He recalled how they mentioned that despite an omega being able to self lubricate, they needed further preparation, needed to be ‘opened’ by a partner's finger and it was another type of foreplay they quite enjoyed. Hell, he even heard that that was also how they got themselves off when they were alone, fingering themselves.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>So he’d try it out now. He rearranged himself, guiding Madara’s legs apart. Any lesser Alpha would have cummed for the sight alone, Madara’s dick  was red from the tip to base and already leaking with precum, thighs and hole glistened with slick. His mouth felt dry all of a sudden and his mind screamed that he needed to have a taste, he pressed his face to one thigh, leaving ghost kisses. Madara squirmed, legs trying to close and Hashirama held them apart, with a smirk, he winked at Madara who looked torn between looking angry and looking turned on. He wouldn’t know what to compare the taste of a cock to so he’d just have to file it away as being its own genuine flavour. He cautiously licked at its side, picking up some of the salty precum, all the way to the tip. Madara hips seemed to stutter, no doubt fighting the need to thrust up. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He occupied himself with practicing his blowjob skill, pleased that despite his lack of experience, Madara seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless.He figured while he had his mouth occupied, he could also start to prep Madara open. So with his left hand, he pressed his index finger timidly around his hole, scooping up the slick to lubricate his finger, pressing in. Madara first yelped at the intrusion then moaned, hissing out a ‘yes’, which made Hashirama sigh in relief only to blow hot air around the other's dick and causing him to shiver fiercely. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With that he picked up on sucking feverishly at the cock, tasting more pre cum and feeling fresh slick being produced. He got the sense that one finger wasn’t enough and added two to further the stretching process. Madara was letting out a storm of curses, hands balled up into a fist he was biting onto. At some point his mind was lost in a haze of lust and added a third, now pumping it into Madara rather harshly, mouth bobbing up and down on the cock. Madara wailed and before he knew it, he had to swallow all the cum released and he very much ate it all up. Loving every bit of it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, crap, Hashirama! You shithead, you haven’t even stuck your dick in me and I’m already having an orgasm,” Madara said, taking in deep breaths, looking blissfully pleased. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not done yet,” Hashirama said , raising his head from the other member, licking his lips. Madara gulped before a smirk grew across his face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You bet your ass you’re not,” He grinned mischievously, showing off his teeth. Madara looked like a full on predator ready to jump his prey. He swiftly made a grab for Hashirama and pulled his hair, he dragged him up until their lips clashed more, groaning when he tasted his own seed. Hashirama didn’t resist and feverishly kissed back, whispering to the other if he was ready. Receiving a nod in confirmation, Hashirama grabbed his own cock and guided it to Madara’s entrance, pressing in agonizingly slowly, eliciting a moan from the both of them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It took awhile until he bottomed out, fully sheathed in, Madara panting while Hashirama fought back the urge to start thrusting. They parted from their kiss to look at each other and both smiled fondly, one of Hashirama’s hands on Madara’s face, thumb caressing the skin beneath his eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I love you,” Hashirama said, needing for him to hear it once more. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I...would love if you fucking started to move,” Madara puffed out with a pout, red from his face, to the tips of his ears down to his chest. Hashirama shook his head, smiling before he kissed him once more while simultaneously beginning to </span>
  <span>roll his hips down, moving into the inviting heat</span>
  <span>. He devoured all the moans and whimpers Madara let out with the increase of speed in his thrusts. The smaller man soon wrapped his legs around his waist, putting as much force with the ram of his own hips. The cave was echoing with the sound of their love making, air full of their pheromones and groans, whines, sighs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hashirama almost sobbed when he felt the inner walls of Madara clench around his cock, Madara himself crying in pure ecstasy, begging for him to ‘do it again’. And so he did, hitting that sweet spot over and over and it felt as if he entered a state of total debauchery. Not realizing while Madara was drooling in the midst of his heat, it brought forth his rut upon him and with it, his knot. He cursed to himself when he felt it swell, locking him within the omega, which was currently screaming his lungs out, finding release for the second time. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The hell, are you...” Madara </span>
  <span>tried , mouth open to take as much air in as he could</span>
  <span>. He was glowing in ecstasy and Hashirama found he was magnificently gorgeous in his state of passion and pleasure.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Rut, sorry. I should have pulled out but this was all so much, please love, forgive me!” The taller man pleaded,with apologetic eyes, but closing them quickly as he moaned </span>
  <span>flooding his partners canal with his seed, causing the other man to quiver and whine in raw pleasure.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s fine, it was bound to happen, I shouldn’t even be surprised,” Madara sighed, body growing lax. Hashirama regretted not switching their position earlier, knowing he’d have a sore back but then again, it would be worth it. Trying to shift in a more comfortable position, not wanting to accidentally pull out while knotted, it would certainly be painful on both their ends, they settled with Hashirama’s back to the headboard of the bed and Madara in his lap. It caused them to pant, and soon enough Marada was overcome by his heat again and started to rock his hips, before cautiously bouncing, both his hands on Hashirama’s shoulders. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His slick mixed with cum dripped down and onto hashirama’s lap but he didn’t complain one bit, placing his hands on the omegas hips. He let Madara take his pleasure from him, let him be used. Revealing his neck to Madara once the other had started licking at his jaw, biting his skin then kissing it to soothe the pain. He noted that he’d probably need to heal his own back considering Madara had clawed at it like a feline. Mind blank and body simply taking all the pleasures it could, he didn’t realize Madara had bit a certain spot on his neck, his mating gland. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He shouted in ecstasy, knot pumping out even more of his cum into the other while Madara coated their bellies with his seed as well. Madara pulled back, hands on Hashirama’s chest, eyes glazed over for a moment before blinking it away and realizing what he had done.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shit,” Was all he said, knowing that their plans of mating after they informed their clans of a peace treaty and the future settlement were now gone. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll be okay, my clan does not support the separation of two willingly bonded mates, does yours?” Hashirama said, eyes crinkling in merriment causing Madara to roll his eyes once more, he shook his head, lips twitching up in amusement. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Even if they did, I’d fight anyone who dares force our bond to break,” he then answered and while Hashirama would love to believe him, he knew that for Izuna, he’d do anything for him. But perhaps if the younger brother knew that what they had between them was genuine, he’d be alright with their union. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And with that settled, Hashirama grinned, a sly glint in his eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now it’s my turn to mark you, isn’t it?” He said, huffing amusement when Madara stuttered, looking entirely too adorable. It was only fair that Hashirama now got to return the favour, cementing their bond right then and there. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They were hauled up in that cave for several days, giving thanks to the gods that none of their clansmen had found them. That was until the last day of Madara’s heat when Tobirama had found them. It took his brother months to be able to look either of them in the face, Izuna bugging him constantly as to why he was awkward around the mated pair when the village was built and the clans settling in. As for Hikaku, he was glad he wasn’t forced to be with Madara, much preferring the company of other alphas and betas.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're reading this, hoped you enjoyed the fic~</p><p>Maybe leave a comment and kudo? XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>